Los fanficteros locos PARTE 2
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: (un pequeño tributo al escritor fox maclaud y tambien a unos cuantos amigos que conoci) ¿que pasaria si un director le dejara hacer su importante trabajo a un trio de tontos? con ustedes los fanficteros locos


**LOS FANFICTEROS LOCOS (parte 2)**

 **disclaimer: la vida moderna de rocko le pertenece a jar murray y los nombres aquí mencionados les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños todos los derechos reservados**

 **PARTE 2**

-Los fanficteros locos, es la nueva sensación del momento!- decía en un programa televisivo

Asi es, con tan solo el primer capitulo al aire el fic subió como espuma en tan solo una semana...

-es el programa favorito de todos los niños y tiene la mayor audiencia que otros fics- volvian a decir en la tele

El programa que habían creado diana, ray y syd era todo un fenómeno a nivel mundial ya que contaba con mucha mercadotecnia desde vasos, mochilas, videojuegos, hentai, mangas, comics, juegos descargables y un sin fin de productos pero en cada rebaño debe haber una oveja negra y esa oveja negra eran los que estaban en contra del programa...

-los fanficteros locos, un daño para la sociedad- decía un anunciador que estaba en la tele -los fanficteros locos son un gran peligro para los niños-

cuando termino de decir eso se aprecia en la imagen del reportaje a unos niños viendo la tele y la tele con sus brazos tenia un cuchillo y queriendo a atacar a los niños..

-y no solo eso, si no también copian lo que hacen esta caricatura- muestran como niños y niñas destrozan lechones al horno

-es tanta la fama que hasta en las convenciones de los llamados otakus se disfrazan de ellos desde peru, mexico, portugal, hasta el lejano oriente- y se ve a jovenes otakus disfrazados de diana ray o syd con lechones al horno mal hechas

-por dios hay que detener toda esta carniceria- terminaba de decir el presentador

los ejecutivos que vieron el informe se quedaron perplejos ante este...

-oye alfred- decia uno de los ejecutivos -viste lo que estaban haciendo esos jovenes y niños?-

-si y aun no lo puedo creer- decia alfred -sabra fox que el y sus amigos han creado a un monstruo?

-yo creo que no y es lo peor-

-pero la clasificacion y todo eso?-

-oye alfred-

-si bolivar?-

-tenemos...!UN MALDITO FIC QUE NOS HARA RICOS!- gritaba bolivar muy emocionado

-SI! SEREMOS LOS MEJORES!- gritaba el otro de felicidad

y los dos ejecutivos empezaron a bailar de jubilo y alegría por las ganancias del fic

 **OFICINA DE FOX McLAUDE..**

Sentado en su cómodo sillón sobre su gran escritorio, fox estaba furioso por que el plan no le salio como esperaba, volteo su sillón hacia atrás y vio un gran cuadro que tenia donde salían todos los actores y actrices de todos sus fics en un gran foto con muchos premios, volvió a voltear el sillón y dijo...

-no puedo creerlo, los fanficteros locos fueron un éxito- decía furioso fox

pone una maleta sobre su escritorio y lo abre dejando notar folletos de viajes y escuelas de artes..

-jamas podre hacer mi obra maestra, hacer un verdadero arte-

en eso abre mucho sus ojos y se ponen rojos por las venas de estos y dice desesperado...

-tengo que salirme de mi contrato-

en eso pone una cara de maniático y abre su cajón y ve que tenia un fic que nunca salio ya que esta estaba saboteado por culpa de uno de sus empleados, fox pone una sonrisa estilo personaje maniático asesino gore y dice...

-hehehe si buena idea...debo sabotear el fic- decía iracundo fox

 **Sala de** **edición**

ray, diana y syd se encontraban editando el nuevo capitulo del fic, solo estaban dando algunos detalles para darle el capitulo a fox, el llega a la sala y ve a los chicos haciendo su trabajo esa era la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar su plan..

-oye diana- decia syd -por que no mejor eso lo pones abajo?-

diana iba a responder pero era interrumpida por ray un poco molesto...

-por que no lo haremos y punto tonto- decia ray molesto

fox se acerca a ellos y pone a dar en marcha su plan..

-hola amigos como van?- preguntaba fox abrazando a diana en el hombro

-oh, hola fox vamos de maravilla es mas terminamos, ¿por que no le hechas un vistazo al nuevo capitulo amigo?- decia alegre diana

y apretando el botón de reproducir da inicio una pequeña parte del capitulo donde se ve a syd barrett powalsky y a ray wolf aran caminando por la calle y en eso syd le da un golpe en la cara y de forma perturbadora devora de un solo mordisco a ray y este se le escuchaba muchos gritos de agonia, en eso sale diana con un gran bat de beisbol en mano y le da un gran golpe en el estomago de syd y el vomita los restos de ray y se le podia notar una sonrisa...dios que asco!...

-que le pareció fox?- preguntaba syd

fox se quedo perplejo por que el estilo de dibujo era igual a la de diana fusionado con la de ray y arrematando con el humor sádico, creepy y negro de syd, tal vez no era el gran capitulo pero a los tele videntes les iba a gustar...

-no esta mal, solo que...le hace falta una cosa- decía fox pensando en lo que iba a poner

en ese instante ve hacia la ventana y ve pasando a un hombre vendiendo hot dogs...que gran idea para sabotear el fic...

-le hace falta...HOT DOGS!- decia feliz fox

diana, ray y syd se le quedaron viendo a fox, que clase de idea era esa, hiba a funcionar?...

-emmm, no lo se fox- decía insegura diana -que no es mejor con lo que tenemos?- preguntaba diana

-DE QUIEN ES EL FIC?!- gritaba muy enojado hacia diana

-su...su...suyo- decia diana nerviosa

-si quiero que haiga hot dogs habrá hot dogs entendido?- decía muy enojado fox

-hehe emm si si- decía nerviosa diana

-bueno AHORA A TRABAJAR!- gritaba fox

los tres empezaron a re-editar el fic y fox salia de la sala con una enorme sonrisa de malicia...

-con este plan todo se ira al carajo hahahahah HAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-** se reía sin control fox otra vez poniendo su cara maniático gore...

-fox de que se ríe- preguntaba ray que se asomaba en la puerta

fox rápidamente cambia su cara y le dice...

-emmm... este... me imagine...a dos ballenas...eeeemmmm...¿explotando?- decía inseguro fox

ray por un momento se quedaría con cara de wtf?..

-pero eso es...hahahahahah HAHAHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-** se reía de la misma manera ray

 **En una casa cualquiera...**

Toda la familia se reune para ver el nuevo capitulo de los fanficteros locos...

-oohhh aquí estan los fanfiiiiicccteroooosssss loooocooosss!- gritaba la voz de una mujer acompañada con una guitarra eléctrica muy desafinada y tocado a lo loco

Cambia la escena del intro y pasan rápidamente la imagen de un hot dog bien preparado así con capsu, mostaza y todo lo demás y se oye la misma voz de la mujer pero tétrica...

-hot dog- decía la voz femenina

y así toda la media hora de programa estaría con la misma imagen, sin cambios, sin música solo la misma imagen del hot dog.

 **4 Días después...**

 **Fox** se encontraba en su mansión desayunando en la orilla de su alberca satisfecho por su plan...

-señor, aquí tiene el diario- decía el mayordomo

fox lo toma y la taza que tenia en la mano lo dejaría caer del asombro...

 **"Una vez mas fox nos deja sin palabras, 30 minutos de hot dog es un verdadero genio!"**

En ese instante dejaría caer su taza de café al suelo y de un arranque de ira rompería el periódico en miles de pedazos...

-NO PUEDE SER!- gritaba enojado fox -ESOS TARADOS ESTÁN ARRUINANDO MIS PLANES- decía fox viendo la foto de los fanficteros locos -sera mejor que vaya al estudio para ejecutar mi siguiente plan-

Una vez en camino hacia los estudios se topa con una gran fanaticada con cosplay de los fanficteros locos, posters, bufandas en fin mucho producto a la espera del creador...

-MIREN AHÍ ESTA FOX MCLAUD EL QUE DIO VIDA A LOS FANFICTEROS LOCOS!- gritaba un joven

todos lo voltearon a ver y como si fueran zombis en busca de carne se abalanzaron hacia el carro del joven fox siendo desmantelado por completo...

-tengo su camisa- dijo uno de ellos

-tengo sus neumáticos- decía otra

-yo sus lentes- decía otro

-yo tengo lo mas importante...un trozo de su cuero cabelludo- decía una joven con parte del cuero de cabello de fox

Al entrar a los estudios, fue llamado inmediatamente a la oficina de los ejecutivos al llegar ahi lo hacen sentar y le empezaron a decir...

-bien fox tenemos que admitirlo, este es el mejor fanfic que se te haya ocurrido- decía el señor bolivar

-bueno gracias señor..pero...- era interrumpido por el señor alfred

-mira estos reviews fox.. el mejor fanfic de la historia...supera a sus otros trabajos que siga asi, wow eres increible tu y tus amigos son unos genios- decía alfred

-señor yo...- pero otra vez fue interrumpido

-ahora tenemos algo mejor que queremos que hagas...llevar esto a la pantalla grande estrenarla en todo el mundo- decía bolivar con mucho orgullo

-pero señor yo...- pero en ese instante el señor bolivar le dio la mejor idea, sabotear la pelicula era una gran idea

-hehehe cuente con ello- decía fox con mucha malicia

 **MOMENTOS MAS TARDE...**

-GENIAL UNA PELÍCULA?- preguntaba emocionada la pequeña datsu

-así es, sera la mejor película que hayamos hecho- decía fox sonriente por su plan

-esto es increíble pongámonos a trabajar entonces- decía datsu tronándose sus dedos

-heheheheh bien espero con ansias la película-

fox sale de la habitación donde estaba datsu y se dirije al baño a hacer sus necesidades

-hehehe cuando menos lo esperen toda esta pelicula se ira al demonio y tambien mi contrato- ponía su cara de maniático gore

-hahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-**

pero en ese instante vuelve a entrar ray y fox se queda petrificado, no sabia que decir...

-señor fox de que se rie?-preguntaba ray sin idea alguna

-eemmmmm me imagine...aaaaaammmmm...a dos tortugas ¿explotando?- decía fox nervioso

ray solo se le quedaba viendo y solamente alzaba los hombros y fox deja escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio

 **Tiempo mas tarde...**

Tras varios trailers en live action, promocionarles y todo eso la película de los fanficteros locos ya se estrenaría, siendo la pelicula mas esperada en su dia del estreno se conto con una gran alfombra roja llena de invitados especiales, famosos, las estrellas del pelicula pero sobre todo a los 4 cerebros que fueron los causantes de este film..

-señor fox díganos ¿que nos espera de este film?- decía una reportera

fox acompañado de diana, ray y syd (estos tres últimos nerviosos por que nunca estuvieron en una alfombra roja) contesta abrazando a diana y a ray..

-solo dire que les espera una gran y maravillosa sorpresa hehehe- respondía fox

todos empezaron a aplaudir y se fueron a la sala para dar comienzo a la película..

-estoy muy emocionada chicos, al fin nuestra película se estrenara- decía diana muy feliz

-ni que lo digas, ya tengo planeado lo que are con mi dinero de la película- decía syd que se imaginaba en una playa llena de chicas ¿furry?

-yo también chicos- decía ray que se imaginaba en una gran casa llena de dulces

y diana también se imaginaba en una gran casa lleno de mangas de TODOS los géneros...

los tres se empezaron a reir y diana ve el asiento de fox vació..

-oigan no vieron a fox? ya va a empezar la película?

-no lo se, lo ire a busca- decía ray levantándose

ray comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados pero fox estaba en el cuarto de proyección...

-hahahahaha un poco de esto, menos de aquello y mas de este! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- se reía fox formando su cara gore otra vez pero otra vez se queda petrificado por que ray lo veía con el celuloide en la mano...

-señor fox que tiene que hace aquí?-

-este...no no nada solo levante el celuloide que se había caído- respondía fox

-y por que se reía como asesino gore?- preguntaba ray

-aahhhh es por que...eemmmmmm...bueno lo que pasa es de que...me imagine a dos perros...¿explotando?- contestaba fox

ray se le queda viendo extrañado..

-¿usted tiene problemas verdad?- preguntaba ray

los dos se dirigieron a la sala y dio comienzo los cortes promocionarles y después la gran pelicula...

 **(N.A)**

 **Bien, aqui pondrán un vídeo llamado "titantron sting WCW" es el primer vídeo que esta en la lista**

el intro de la película da comienzo mostrando los nombres de los actores que dan vida a los personajes como...angelina jolie como datsu, brad pit como ray y tom cruise como syd, la canción del intro es como un tipo héroe vengador mas o menos y sale el nombre escrito con letras color de plata...

LOS FANFICTEROS LOCOS

en ese instante se queda congelada la imagen junto con la canción que nada mas se escuchaba una nota siendo un largometraje de 2 HORAS! solo estaba el nombre de la película y la nota musical

-jajajajajaja- se reía fox en su mente

Después de las dos horas se quita la película y se encienden las luces, toda la sala estaba en silencio hasta que...

-BRAVO!- gritaba un actor que comenzó a aplaudir

y todos en la sala comenzaron a aplaudir, ovacionar a fox a chiflar en fin parecía que fue todo un éxito

fox se queda perplejo por la reacción del publico como les pudo haber gustado este gran pedazo de basura...y luego saboteada..

-POR FAVOR QUE PASEN LOS GENIOS DE ESTA GRAN OBRA DE ARTE!- gritaba un actor

diana, ray y syd se levantan siendo iluminados por un gran reflector y syd voltea a fox que estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo...

-vamos fox venga a saludar a su publico- decía syd levantando a fox

fox con casi ojos rojos se levanta y empezó a saludar de una forma rara.

 **En la mañana siguiente..**

Fox se levanta y se dirije a la cocina y ve que en la mesa estaba el diario lo toma y decía en el titular...

FOX Y SUS AMIGOS SUBEN A LA CIMA, SU PELÍCULA DE UNA SOLA TOMA GANANDO TODOS LOS PREMIOS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SUS ACTORES

-AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHGGGGG!- gritaba sulfurico fox y rompiendo el periódico

 **En la casa de viry y dreadmon...**

-HAHAHAHAHAHA- se reía y corría viry con un cosplay de wanda de los padrinos mágicos al igual que dreadmon que estaba vestido de cosmo y con una caza mariposas corretiandola.

-hahahaha que muchacho tan travieso- decía viry riéndose

-hahahahaha te voy a atrapar hahahaha- respondió dreadmon

en eso suena el timbre y pasa de largo viry riéndose y dreadmon abre la puerta y ve que es su amigo fox..

-fox me alegra que vinieras- decía dreadmon tirando la red

-amigo ayúdame con ese trio de sopengos están arruinando mi vida- decía fox

-asi que diana y sus amigos torpes te causan problemas? que bien déjame mostrarte algo que tengo preparado para ellos- decía dreadmon jalando una pequeña palanca y abriendo una pequeña puerta secreta...

-eh estado trabajando en un proyecto que acabara con la fastidiosa de diana y sus amigos-

bajando unas escaleras y llegando a una gran puerta de hierro que se abre dejando notar un gran cañón..

-te presento el cañón destructor! hahaha- decía dreadmon mostrando el cañón

-con esta arma pondre fin a diana y a los demás hehehehe, no mas kursed the wall, no mas smashponjarama ni ascender del demonio-

presionaba un boton y salia un modelo a escala del cañon y tres figuras de cera con la imagen de diana ray y syd, y se dispara el cañon asi destruyendo las tres figuras..

-pero sobre todo no mas diana, ray y syd! hahahahahahahahaha- se reía sin control dreadmon

-pero solo quiero sacarlos del estudio con el programa, no quiero lastimarlos- decia fox viendo las partes de cera destruidas

-ooohh...bueno, si mis calculos son correcto mandaremos una bala a 35° a un satélite y así ese satélite caerá sobre el estudio poniendo fin a la serie hahahaha- decia dreadmon

dreadmon y fox llegan a un gran botón y lo presionan asi disparando el cañon que derriba un satelite y va cahiendo rumbo a al estudio.

 **En el estudio..**

 **-** a quien le gusta los fanficteros locos quien dijo yo fanfics fanfics!- cantaba syd que caminaba por la calle llegando a los estudios y ve que a una linda chica se le poncha la llanta..

-vaya necesita ayuda señorita?-

-si, me gustaría que me cambiara la llanta-

mientras le cambiaba la llanta se la chica noto que algo se hiba acercando el satelite y syd tambien lo ve, se abraza de la chica y antes de que chocara con los estudios el satelite choca con un avion y este choca con una presa haciendo que la presa se rompiera e inunde todo los estudios...pero curiosa y misteriosamente los estudios de fox no sufrieron daños..

 **Al otro dia..**

Fox estaba desayunando y mira el titular del diaro...

extraño choque de un avión a una presa hace que se inunde el sitio y destruyendo los estudios menos los estudios de fox

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba muy enojado fox y destrozando el lugar

fox va en un helicóptero y ve a sus fans que lo agarran con arpones y lo empezaron a desmantelar por completo..

-vaya este capitulo fue genial- decía diana viendo el reproductor..

-si estuvo muy bueno- respondía ray

en eso se abre de trancazo la puerta dejando ver a un fox completamente enojado, ve el celuloide que estaban viendo lo toma y lo empezó a destruir con mucha furia..

-oh vaya fox justamente estábamos hablando de ti, después de que termines de destruir tu fic de la princesa de los piratas ¿te gustaría ver el capitulo semanal de los fanficteros locos?- le enseñaba diana el celuloide del capitulo

en eso fox se vuelve enojar mucho y empezó a destruir el lugar y los chicos solo lo veían en eso dice fox muy enojado..

-que no se dan cuenta?, odio este programa desde el principio lo eh tratado de sabotear pero ustedes arruinan mis planes y NO ME DEJAN CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO QUE ES EL ARTE!- decía fox tirándose al suelo...

-cielos fox creo que estas equivocado, estas perdiendo una gran oportunidad- decía diana ayudando a levantar a fox

-quieres huir de todos tus fanfics, pero a todos les gustan, esa es tu arte en lugar de lamentarte de tu situación deberías celebrarla deberías hacer de este fanfic como el mejor de toda la historia y eso te hara el mejor fox que pudiera hacer- decía diana

fox conmovido por el discurso de diana agarra el celuloide del capitulo y empezó a decir..

-si diana...si diana... SI DIANA!- decía feliz fox -voy hacer el mejor maldito fanfic que el mundo jamas haya visto hahahahahahahaha- se reía fox sin control

 **Momentos mas tarde...**

 **-** Ahora un nuevo episodio de los fanficteros locos- decía una voz de un hombre

en el capitulo se mostraba un enorme cambio, ya no era animado si no ya contaba con actores y el humor negro cambio a un humor ligero se podría decir que era un capitulo al estilo de fox, con tan solo 40 segundos al aire sale un gran letreo con la leyenda CANCELADO

Fox ve el diario y ve que en el titular dice..

se cancelan los fanficteros locos, de la cima se fueron al hoyo toda la gente detesta el programa

fox tira el periodico y ve a un fan de el...bueno el ultimo por que este se iba, fox se sube al techo de su carro y grita en las afueras del estudio...

-CRETINOS, USTEDES NO SABEN DE ARTE SE LOS DEMOSTRARE!- gritaba muy enojado

 **10 AÑOS** **DESPUÉS**

fox se encontraba en el desierto y abase de martillo y sincel se aleja de una gran roca y dice maravillado...

-no puede ser...que no sea otro engañoso espejismo- se tallaba los ojos -SI SI SIIIIIII! LO HICE TERMINE MI GRAN OBRA MAESTRA- decia muy feliz fox que hasta empezo a llorar de la emoción

en eso se acerca un turista y mira la gran estatua...

-no esta nada mal amigo, me gusta...¿has vistos a los fanficteros locos?-

en ese instante fox sintio que le hechaban un gran valde de agua fria y se volvio a tirar en el suelo

-los primeros capitulos eran muy buenos antes de que el nuevo escritor llegara y lo hechara a perder todo-

fox se tapa la cabeza con la arena caliente..era evidente, por mas que se alejara de todo esto, los fanficteros locos lo seguiria por el resto de su vida.

FIN

 **Nota del autor...**

 **Bueno al fin** **la parte 2 del fic, heheeh perdonen por la demora se me seca el cerebro demasiado u_u quiero aclarar el siguiente punto... dreadmon...si ves esto te pido una gran disculpa, yo no sabia que eras mujer y te puse como hombre espero no te moleste y si fue asi por favor discúlpame, también decir que este fic no lo hice con fines de lucro,solo por diversión.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos por sus reviews en verdad me gusta que les guste mi fic y de nuevamente me pongo de pie, me pongo de pie por que el protagonista de esta historia mi gran amigo fox dejo review vaya encerio muchas gracias n_n**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


End file.
